The Heart of a Chara
by Nikooru-sama
Summary: IMPORTANT NOTE FOR EVERYONE! Please read the latest note, thank you!
1. A random day at Seiyo Academy

SA4: Hey everyone! I'm finally gonna start a Shugo Chara! story or whatever its gonna be XP well I was thinking that I should make this story line about the Charas rather than the real people, but I'll have them in it anyway XD it's mostly around Miki and her love for the chara guys :D but I don't know who to pair her up with………Oh and I was thinking of making this slightly crack XP might need help in that area though…

Miki: M-me?! Huh?! –blushes madly-

Ran: Go, Miki! Go! Go! XD

Suu: It's gonna be alright desu!

Yoru: So I'm in it?

SA4: Yup yup XP

Ikuto: So am I gonna be with Amu through this story…? –grins madly-

Amu: HUH?! SA4 please don't make that stupid kitty cosplay hentai in this story!! T.T

SA4: Sorry but he's my favourite character XD

Tadase: TSUKIYOMI IKUTO!! Stay away from the Humpty Lock! Grrrrrr……

Everyone: -.-'

SA4: Well I think it might be time to start :P please no flaming, first time at Shugo Chara! And also this doesn't follow the episodes, I think…

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

-Actions-

**Change of location or whatever**

(SA4 or other people talking)

A random day at Seiyo Academy

Today was a great day to wake up early on. A bright blue sky, little fluffy clouds passing by houses, the always shining yellow circle to light up days and-

"AHHHHH!! I'm gonna be LATE!! RAWR!!" an elementary student didn't have time to take in the great scene outside since she overslept. "Why did I wake up so late?! Mama should have woken me up!" this girl's name is Hinamori Amu, she may seem like an ordinary girl, but normal people would think she talks to herself from time to time. In fact she talks to her 'would-be selves' that invisible to the naked eye, unless you're a little child…

"Amu-chan, you forgot to pack your art homework for today!" a little figure that's clad in different shades of blue and has the shape of a spade on her hat was floating in the air, hovering above the so-called 'homework'. This is the main character of the story and her name is Miki, she is the artistic would-be self of Amu, but she is the silent one.

"Go, Amu-chan! You can get ready in no time!! Yay!" this girl is named Ran, wearing red but mostly pink skirt and top, she is the sporty type but too loud for her own good. She has the shape of a heart on her hair to keep her hair up in a ponytail. Ran was waving her pompoms in the air while cheering but stopped as soon as she remembered that someone was missing…again. "AMU-CHAAAAAN!! Suu's gone again!!" she flew right up to Amu's face and started shouting and the unfortunate girl that's fixing her hair had an anger vein on her forehead.

While all that was happening another chara dressed in a white and green dress with blond hair came through Amu's bedroom window. "Morning walk complete, desu. –smiles-" Amu, Miki and Ran sweatdropped.

**At the school gate**

Amu ran with all her heart to reach the school before the bell rang, luckily she still had a few minutes until the teachers go to their classrooms.

"Thank God we made it in time! –releases a relief sigh- I remember we had to go somewhere, but where was it again…?" Amu put her finger to her chin as she was racking through her brain for any information that she was suppose to remember.

"Weren't we suppose to go to the Royal Garden to discuss something…?" Miki said, and her reply was a shocked face from Amu.

"Oh crap! I forgot!!" Amu ran as fast as she could with the last of her strength.

"Hey, Amu-chan! Wait up!" Ran and Miki followed the dust trail towards the Guardians meeting place.

"Amu-chan forgets things to easily, desu…" Suu took her time following her chara sisters.

**The Royal Garden**

"I wonder where Hinamori-san is…I hope she didn't forget." a worried short blond haired boy said out loud, his name is Hotori Tadase and he is the 'Kings' of the Guardians.

"Amu-chi forgets a lot of stuff these days! I want cookies!" a girl with light brown hair tied up in pigtails with ribbons, her name is Yuiki Yaya and her place in the Guardians is the 'Ace' chair.

"Baka Amu." A short girl with really long wavy blond hair and she's sipping her tea, her name is Mashiro Rima and she is the 'Queens' chair.

"-sigh- Joker needs to wake up earlier or else something might happen to her in the near future…" a tall boy with short green hair with glasses, his name is Sanjou Kairi and he takes the place of the 'Jacks' chair.

Just then a sudden burst of the entrance was thrown wide open and who stood there was Amu, panting like crazy and her hair in a mess, again. "Sorry I'm so late everyone!!" she rushed over to her respective seat and slumped in it as she was exhausted to death. Amu's place in the Guardians is the 'Jokers' chair. She has a different job from everyone else, she cleanses X-eggs which are people's would-be selves' eggs that had been hurt and turned bad. The other Guardians have to sort school affairs, but now everyone can do a transformation called 'Character Transform' which lets you easily erase X's on the eggs.

"Well, since you've made it here we shall start the meeting…" Kairi started. But we aren't gonna listen to them since they're not the main characters of this story and I have no idea what the meeting was going to be about. We shall head towards the little group that's hiding behind some bushes.

**With the Charas**

"Okay everyone has now gathered! We shall start the exploration of finding the Embryo!" a little chara named Kiseki was dressed up as a King should be and he was standing (SA4: Well 'floating'.) above everyone else as he thinks he is superior and everyone around him are mere commoners which I think his brain is made to be stupid -.-' Kiseki is the chara of Tadase since the boy's dream is to dominate the world.

"Why does he keep going on about this, dechu…?" this is Yaya's chara Pepe and she's a baby would-be self. She had a frustrated look on her face and her arms are crossed.

"Ksu ksu ksu…" (SA4: it's suppose to be Kusu Kusu laughing but I don't know how you would spell it) Kusu Kusu is Rima's would-be self, a clown…

"If we keep searching for it then there's a higher chance we'll find the Embryo…" this is Musashi, a samurai would-be self of Kairi and looks a lot like him. (SA4: I'm not sure what type of 'language' Musashi uses, if you know what I mean -.-')

"Let's go go!! XD" Ran cheered while everyone except Kiseki glared at Ran slightly.

"It's too tiring, desu…" Suu said with a gloomy face. Miki didn't say anything in the matter, since she was too busy stealing some glances at the 'leader' and blushing ever-so-slightly every now and then. Kiseki stared at Miki at one point since she didn't make a comment. He then flew towards Miki, grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the Royal Garden.

"I'm taking this commoner with me for a bit; don't start the search till I say so!" Kiseki shouted to the other charas as he flew away with a blushing Miki in tow. Even though she has a crush on him and she thinks he's cool, Miki is a bit upset about him calling her 'commoner' so she glared at him a bit but was slightly surprised he turned around and looked at her and same way when he stopped.

"I think you are the most laziest chara I have ever met, you ignore me when I make speeches, you don't want to search for the most important thing in the world (SA4: the Embryo) and there are other things you don't want to do when I tell everyone else to do it!" this had shocked Miki a lot and she was close to tears because of his horrible confession. Time to get back at him…

"I'm not the laziest, you are! You think you're the best because your personality is 'royalty' and you think everyone is your servant and they HAVE to do everything for you! You're the one that wants the embryo so you can make people bow down at your feet! We're just charas and we can't do a lot especially looking for the Embryo which we don't have any clues or leads on AT ALL!!" Miki had burst into tears when she finished arguing and tried to fly away from him.

"Hey, get back here you commoner!" Kiseki tried to follow her and drag her back to everyone so he can start the search but he was surprised as she stopped and shouted back "At least call me by my name, you jerk! You've probably forgotten it, you dimwit!" and then Miki flew away from the school in lots of tears. Kiseki felt his heart sink but he dismissed this 'unknown' feeling that we know is called guilt, he went back to his search party and is trying to forget what happened to the so-called irresponsible blue commoner.

**TBC…**

SA4: Sorry for ending it here XP I really have no idea what else I can type up. I've got a few ideas but not properly planned out lol XD I know the ending was a bit off but I'm not a KisekiXMiki hater, I like that pairing quite a bit and I felt like crying when typing that so don't worry, they'll make up eventually….oops spoiler, oh well XD

Ikuto: How come I'm not in the opening chapter? T.T

Kukai: Yeah same here!

SA4: I'm gonna put one of you two with your charas in the next chapter. I'm not sure who to choose though…Reviewers: help me with the next chapter please! A few questions for you:

Q1. Should it be Ikuto and Yoru in the next chapter or Kukai and Daichi?

Q2. I need votes on pairings, here is the list:

For the Charas

KisekiXMiki

YoruXMiki

DaichiXeither Ran or Miki, not sure about it…

For the people

IkutoXAmu

TadaseXAmu

KairiXAmu

KukaiXAmu

Or triangles and stuffs...please help me! Thank you for cooperating!! XD I'll add hints of other pairings if I can :P please review!!


	2. Mikichan

Nikooru-sama: Hello again people!! :) I've just started school again and its so tiring T.T I even overslept on the second day and I missed Maths -.-' I hope everyone had a good summer because mine sucked like hell…and also, I have changed my name to Nikooru-sama from Sakura Angel 4eva because I got bored XP

Kukai: Who's gonna be in this chapter today Nikooru?

Nikooru: It'll be Ikuto and Yoru XD I actually wanted it to be Kukai and Daichi and then the next chapter Ikuto and Yoru, and I will not tell you why XP if you have a smart brain you can figure it out when I make the next chapter after this :P its all your reviewers that wanted Ikuto and Yoru today so that's what I'll give you :)

Ikuto: Amuuuuu……give me a smooch…! –grins and tries to kiss Amu-

Amu: No way you perverted cat! –blushes and runs away-

Nikooru: AMU! Don't go yet- Ah she's gone -.-' let's start!! –smiles widely-

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

-Actions-

**Change of location or whatever**

(SA4 or other people talking)

_Recap:_

"_Hey, get back here you commoner!" Kiseki tried to follow her and drag her back to everyone so he can start the search but he was surprised as she stopped and shouted back "At least call me by my name, you jerk! You've probably forgotten it, you dimwit!" and then Miki flew away from the school in lots of tears. Kiseki felt his heart sink but he dismissed this 'unknown' feeling that we know is called guilt, he went back to his search party and is trying to forget what happened to the so-called irresponsible blue commoner._

_End of Recap_

"Miki-chan!"

"Stupid jerk of a chara…-sniffle-" Miki said aloud while wiping her tears away with her shirt sleeve. She looked at her surroundings and wondered how she got there. "Damn, I wanna go home but I have no idea where I am…" her head hung down and she sighed, wondering if anyone had noticed she disappeared. Suddenly a football had flown out of no where and had hit Miki on the head. Miki screamed from the pain but didn't realise she was falling into a riverbank, as she hit the water she thought she would drown with her last thought as 'Goodbye world…' and she blacked out.

**Somewhere near the lake**

"Oi, Daichi! Where'd that football go?!" Kukai shouted at his sporty chara.

"Huh? Dunno, man. We need to get back to training!" Daichi realised the time and had no time to think about the missing ball.

"T.T Ahhhh, it was an expensive one too…" then the pair of them ran back to the middle school.

**Back at the Royal Garden**

"Amu-chi! Don't worry; she's probably gone out for fresh air!!"

"B-But she would have told me beforehand! She's the responsible chara!" Amu was being all panicky since Miki had disappeared so suddenly.

"Amu-chan! We'll find her in no time! Let's a-go go!" Ran cheered at a slightly depressed Amu.

"Come on, let's go, desu." So now all the Guardians went out to search for the missing blue chara. Kiseki still felt guilty about what had happened but didn't show it and he went after the others. He's going to have a serious talk with her when he sees her.

**Back at the lake**

"Nyaaa…..I'm so bored, Ikuto keeps napping!!" our favourite kitty chara was wondering around town because 1. He's a stray cat (as he says), 2. Ikuto doesn't wanna play and 3. It looks like he's looking for someone.

Yoru the looked down towards the lake and saw something blue at the edge of the water, and you can guess who it is…XP

"Nya? What is that?" So he flew towards the unconscious 'thing' and inspected it.

'_Ah! It's Miki! I wonder what she's doing here though….SHE'S SOAKING WEEEEEETTTTT!! Is she breathing properly?! o.0'_ Yoru started to panic and racked through his brain to think what he can do in this 'situation', _'CPR? She'll kill me! T.T Wake her up…? How the hell can I do that?!' _and as he wasn't paying attention, Miki groaned and awoke, coughing out water in the process. Her coughing brought Yoru out of his random train of thoughts.

"Hey, you okay Miki? What happened, nya?" Miki looked up and saw Yoru's face right in front of hers and she blushed a pretty pink colour and shuffled uncomfortably. _'He remembers my name…' _"I-I-I'm okay…" and as she dipped her head down, her puffy hat fell off and landed on her lap, her first thought was to just leave it there because she was thinking about her misfortune but realised that Yoru was staring at her intently and his eyes got slightly wider as her shoulder length hair came out in the open. She got even redder and quickly tried to put her hat back on but before she had the chance to touch it, a big, dark, blue paw glove swiped it.

"I have your hat nya! Come and catch me! –grins-" Yoru waved her hat in the air and flew off a bit, to see if she was following him.

"H-Hey! Give me that back! Hey Yoru!" Miki had a look of shock and slight happiness and took off after Yoru, trying to grab the fabric from his kitty paws.

**With the Guardians**

The Guardians were still searching for Miki and still haven't found her. Amu was getting worried by every second that had passed.

"Where could she have gone to?! She couldn't have wondered far!!"

"Hinamori-san, we will find her for sure. Don't worry." Tadase gave one of his kind smiles which made Amu go slightly red. Then someone comes along XP

"Hey guys! Hinamori, it's been a while!" Kukai appears in front of them and grins fully, but noticed Amu's sadness. "Hey, what happened?"

"Joker's blue chara Miki has gone missing and we are searching for her." Kairi said, pushing his glasses up as he glanced at the middle schooler.

"Well I'll help search as well! I lost my ball around here because someone kicked it somewhere…" Kukai emphasized 'someone' and he glared at Daichi. Daichi lift his hands up and wove them about all over the place to indicate it wasn't his fault. So everyone started to go down to the lake and search around there.

**Few minutes later**

"Kukai! I found your ball" Yaya screamed at Kukai, holding the covered-in-mud football with both of her hands. It looks like she was rolling in the mud when she found it XD

Even though they found the not cheap but now dirty ball, Amu was extremely concerned about Miki's whereabouts.

"We'll find her before it gets dark. Let's keep searching Amu." Rima pulled on the bottom on Amu's school jacket to get her attention.

"Yeah lets go." _'Miki, where could you have gone to…?'_ so they left the bridge and searched elsewhere. If they were there earlier they could've found her, well it's my story so it isn't gonna happen XP

**Back to Miki and Yoru, the cute couple…**

"-pant- Yoru give it back I said! I know you aren't deaf!!" Miki was still chasing after Yoru. Her voice sounded a bit angry but she felt lighter than before. Happiness.

"Okay okay, I'll give it back. Here, nya." Yoru stopped suddenly and before he could even toss it back to Miki, she bumped right into his chest. She stumbled back a bit and rubbed her nose, and then she remembered that she had hit him and started apologising with a tomato head.

"Nya, it's okay I said, you don't need to keep repeating yourself. –laughs sheepishly-" Yoru scratched the back of his head, and if you look close enough you can see a bit of pink on his cheeks. How adorable! He then handed her hat back and Miki said a quiet 'Thank you' to him.

"Well, I had a lot of fun today! C'ya later then, nya! Miki-chan!" Yoru grinned widely and flew off, leaving Miki in a daze. He wanted to let her have a bit of fun since he saw her look a bit down earlier on.

'_He said Miki again…Wait, what did he just say…? "C'ya later then…nya…Miki-chan…! -' _"- He said 'Miki-chan'?!" Miki's face went as red as anything you can find that's really red and she felt embarrassed and happy. "Well, it's time I should find Amu-chan….Huh?! I'm lost AGAIN?!" Today just wasn't a good day for her huh? Until next time!

**TBC…**

Nikooru: Thank God I have finally finished this! I should be on MSN talking to my friends but all I could think was 'But what about my reviewers and readers?' So I hope you enjoyed this chapter on behalf of my friends that I don't talk to online T.T I first made this chapter about 2 days after I made the story but I ran out of ideas near the start so It's taken me a while to finish it…In the last paragraph, I got that idea from the Japanese drama called Hana Kimi Japanese Drama. It's a great drama, I even got my brother to watch it too!

Ikuto: When am I gonna be in it? I wanna hug Amu in public!! –glomps Amu-

Amu: H-Hey!

Nikooru: Sorry about that Ikuto-kun T.T I regret not putting you in this chapter when it was suppose to be yours….at least you were mentioned right? Better than not being in this story at all…Sorry readers and reviewers for not having Ikuto-kun appear yet! I will definitely hope he will be in the next one :) Ikuto-kun, I love you so much that I wish you were real T.T that's how much I want you…too bad though huh, can't always get what you want in life…

The Shugo Chara charas: Review please for Nikooru-sama!


	3. I wanna go home!

Nikooru: Hey I'm back again :P I'm still thinking for ideas and I am hoping Ikuto-kun WILL be in this one –happy craziness-

Ikuto: Oh yeah! :D –looks for Amu-

Amu: -hiding in my closet-

Ikuto: -opens closet doors- FOUND YOU! –glomps Amu-

Utau: Hug me not her!! –pouts-

Nikooru: Most of us like you Utau, but it's better not to go lovey-dovey obsessed over your brother -.-' anyhoo let's get on with this story, might be short but I have no idea :P

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

-Actions-

**Change of location or whatever**

(SA4 or other people talking)

_Recap:_

'_He said Miki again…Wait, what did he just say…? "C'ya later then…nya…Miki-chan…! -' "- He said 'Miki-chan'?!" Miki's face went as red as anything you can find that's really red and she felt embarrassed and happy. "Well, it's time I should find Amu-chan….Huh?! I'm lost AGAIN?!" Today just wasn't a good day for her huh?_

_End of Recap_

I wanna go home!

Miki wondered through town, wanting to get back to Amu and her sisters. Sure, she admitted that she had lots of fun with Yoru just now but now it's getting dark and the place is getting creepier every passing second. She can feel stray cats' eyes from alleyways. _'Man, I wish Yoru was here to keep them away from me…'_ She shuddered slightly from the cold lingering in the air. She flew up to see over most buildings to see if she could find anyone, even if it would be Eru looking for Amu to do a Chara-Nari with her. But there's no one in sight. Miki sighed and hung her head down again, she felt like she wanted to cry so badly but an image of Kiseki popped into her head which prevented her from bawling her eyes out.

"Wait a minute…Why the hell am I thinking about him…? Grr he makes me so mad!" Miki crossed her arms over her chest in frustration and closed her eyes, she really has to find a way home…wait someone's calling her…she opened her dark blue eyes to find Daichi in front of her with his hand in her face, literally…

"Oi, you okay? Amu and the other Guardians were looking for you quite a while ago." Daichi had a slightly worried look on his face, but he knew Miki would be fine.

"Well, of course they would look for me. I had been missing for hours and yet I still can't find my way home…Can you help me get home…? –sweatdrop-" Miki pleaded Daichi, putting her hands together underneath her chin and she had put on puppy-dog eyes to add to the effect.

"-scratches his head- Yeah don't worry, but first I need to get Kukai. He went to buy a new football. He's in this store." Daichi then took Miki by the hand towards the sport equipment store, Miki blushed a little bit at the hand touching moment. _'Why am I thinking such things?! Stop thinking like this Miki!'_

Along the way to the shop, Daichi realised that the ball he 'accidentally' kicked quite far, had hit Miki square on the head. He kept apologizing as Miki had an angry vein on her head but forgave him nonetheless.

"Hey Miki! Hinamori was looking for y-" "Yes I've heard from Daichi…" Miki had cut him off at the end with her quite upset tone of voice.

**Later on…**

Kukai had offered to take Miki home before it got too dark, so now they're outside Amu's house.

DING DONG went the doorbell and Amu's mum, Midori, answered the door. And when she saw Kukai she had a grin on her face.

"Amu-chaaaaan! There's a boy at the door!! Amu-chan will be here in a minute. Come in." Midori opened the door wider to let the said boy inside.

"Who is this boy?! Is it time for 'boy meets girl'?!" Amu's dad, Tsumugu, ran around frantically in circles, worrying about Amu meeting an 'unknown' boy.

"Onee-chan's boyfwiend! Boyfwiend!" Ami pranced around the room happily, seeing a new person in their home.

"Kukai isn't my boyfriend! He's a FRIEND! What brings you here, Kukai?" Amu started to shout at her dad and Ami then returned to normal when she spoke to Kukai. Midori pushed her husband and youngest child out of the room for the two young ones to have 'alone time'.

"Guess who's back!" And when Kukai said that, Miki popped up from behind him and hugged Amu. "We found her up town."

"Oh thanks Kukai! Miki, where the hell did you go to?!" Miki explained to them what happened between her and Kiseki but missed out her fun time with Yoru at the river.

"Kiseki is like that, he doesn't understand anyone else besides himself. Don't let him get to you." Daichi patted Miki's shoulder for comfort. Miki took a quick glance around the room and found out someone wasn't there.

"Where's Ran?" Everyone then looked around the room but then Kukai had to go home.

"Well, it's great that Miki's back with ya. Talk to you later, Hinamori!" Kukai rushed out of her house with Daichi tailing behind him. Then there was a muffling sound from some random place.

"Are they gone yet…?" Ran peeked out from behind a big plant pot. As she looked around to see if the coast was clear, she flew towards Amu and her younger sisters.

"Ran, why where you hiding, desu?"

"Oh yeah! Ran has a crush on Daichi! –grins widely-" Miki teased Ran, and the said chara went bright red and shouting stuff that shouldn't be heard.

"-yawn- Let's go to bed, I'm tired. You went away too long Miki!" So then Amu and her Shugo charas' went to bed for the weekend to come.

**The next day…**

Amu stretched in her bed as she sat upright. She then felt some movement beside her as the bed creaked a little and the 'something' moved closer to her. The noise had woken up Ran, Miki and Suu and they also wondered what happened. Amu then looked at her right and saw a massive lump under her covers, so she got her right hand to grasp the sheets and then quickly lifted it off the bed and plopped it on the floor as she was shocked at what was in her bed. Her eyes had widened to the limit as she saw a certain person in HER bed! And as Amu had a problem, Miki was about to have her own.

"Morning Miki-chan! Nya!" Yoru whizzed towards Miki and hugged her and snuggled her and yeah…

"Eeeeeeppppp! Y-Y-Yoru!" Miki's face was very red, she squirmed in Yoru's grasp and escaped into her egg. Yoru chased after her and kept tapping the shell to let him in. Now with Amu…she has no idea how to react to this.

"Amu…I'm coooooold…Hug me to keep me warm……" The kitty boy snuggled closer to Amu as she was frozen stiff to the core.

"I-I-I-I-I…" Amu couldn't say the person's name as she was blushing madly.

"Hmm? Surprised that a cat got your tongue?" The blue haired teen cracked one eye open and looked up at Amu, then stuck out his tongue in a cheeky manor. Amu's face reddened even more from embarrassment and anger and then…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

**TBC………**

Nikooru: Hope you liked the end of this chapter :P I made this chapter in 2 hours and 15 minutes!!

Ikuto: Oh yes! In Amu's bed! –makes hot happy face-

Nikooru: -faints from overdose of hotness from Ikuto-kun-

Amu: Hey Nikooru! Wake up! If you don't Ikuto will molest me T.T Eeeepp! –runs off as Ikuto chases her-

Ikuto: Amuuuuuuu!! –chases Amu in circles-

Tadase: When am I going to appear then…?

Nikaidou: NEVER!! XD

Nikooru: -coughs- I'm really sorry about that…! –blushes- Anyway, I have no idea when Tadase should have his chapter. Maybe not the next chapter but after…? I love Ikuto-kun and Yoru-chan! XD –hits Nikaidou on his head-

Yoru: 'Yoru-chan'?! WTH?!

Nikooru: Well, you're so cute it has to be 'Yoru-chan' :D Well I have a few questions for you reviewers and readers:

Q1: Should Tadase be in the next chapter?

Q2: If yes to Q1, then what shall the chapter be about, like him and Amu goes on some sort of date…?

Q3: If no to Q1, who should be in the next chapter?

Q4: If it's someone else you want in the next chapter what should they do in the next chapter?

Q5: Shall I add Nadeshiko/Nagihiko to this story?

And Q6: If yes to Q5, should he say the truth to Amu about himself or return as Nadeshiko and sometimes appears as Nagihiko?

Nikooru: Wow that's a lot of questions -.-' please review! And answer my questions, pretty please…?

Temari: REVIEW OR ELSE…!! Just kidding! –smiles in an evil way-

Yoru: Miki-chan! –glomps Miki-

Miki: -gets super hugged by Yoru- -says mumble jumble that I can't type-

Yoru: Kawaii! –snuggles in to her hat-

Miki: -turns really red-

Nikooru: Cute Miru moment!! XD Review please!!


	4. Go Away!

Nikooru: Hey again everyone! And Happy Late Birthday Amu-chan! Ikuto-kun, give her a nice late birthday smooch! :D

Ikuto: Can I really?! Yes! –runs over to Amu and kisses her cheek-

Amu: What was that for?! –blushes to the extreme!!-

Everyone from Shugo Chara!: HAPPY BIRTHDAY AMU!!

Nikooru: It was your B-day present from your beloved Ikuto-kun :P

Ikuto: I could take this further you know… -smirks-

Amu: Ab-ab-ab-blah…? –confused-

Ikuto: -picks up Amu and runs into a random room-

Nikooru: Hey that's MY bedroom!! HEY!! Oh well, I'll let them have a bit of fun :) please enjoy!

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

-Actions-

**Change of location or whatever**

(SA4 or other people talking)

_Recap:_

"_Hmm? Surprised that a cat got your tongue?" The blue haired teen cracked one eye open and looked up at Amu, then stuck out his tongue in a cheeky manor. Amu's face reddened even more from embarrassment and anger and then…_

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"_

_End of Recap_

Go Away!!

Amu had started calming down after her screaming, her mother shouted at her to see if Amu was okay, her dad wanted to know if there was a guy in there (Nikooru: Too bad there is one :P) and Ami woke up from a nice dream and blamed Amu for everything. Amu was sitting on her chair with her back turned to Ikuto who was still on her bed. The only thing different was that he had been pummelled by books, pencils, slippers – anything she could reach in her range and threw them at the poor kitty teen.

Suu had managed to pry Miki's egg open for Yoru and he jumped in, and as he got in Miki's egg Miki jumped out and shut her egg tight so that Yoru couldn't get out.

"Hey! What's the big idea? Nya…? It's quite cosy in here actually…nya I'm going to sleep."

"H-Hey! Don't sleep in there!" And as Miki had said that, she heard fake snoring noises, so she flew outside and perched herself on a nearby tree branch, she was grumbling many things under her breath.

"Stupid cat…naps all the time…I want to sleep too…" What Miki didn't notice was that Yoru was sneaking up behind her and was going to catch her off guard.

"Nya! So why don't you sleep with me?" Miki was really surprised as Yoru hugged her from behind and kept her in his arms.

"Y-Y-Yoru! Let me go! Who would wanna sleep with you?"

"You do that's for sure…-grins-"

"No I do NOT want to sleep in the same place as you would be in!"

"Awww I know that's not how you REALLY feel about me, is it? Nyan!" Miki then blushed uncontrollably and Yoru grinned from ear to ear. But what happened next had slightly surprised the kitty chara, Miki just suddenly fell asleep in his arms, her arms coiled around his waist for balance, her head was on top of his right shoulder and she was sitting on his lap.

'_This is why I want to be with her…like two puzzles that fit perfectly together…' _Yoru sighed happily and soon fell asleep with Miki in dreamy land. (Nikooru: God that sounds so corny…-.-')

**With Amu and Ikuto :D**

"Amuuuuu……I'm sorry, okay?" Pshh like Ikuto would say something like that! This is what he really said:

"Amu, you're way too loud in the morning…You think I did anything naughty to you when you were asleep? You are such a perverted kid…"

"Well, it's not MY fault that you happened to be in MY BED for some random reason!! Why are you even here in the first place?!" Amu finally faced him and has a completely red face; you can see that she's angry by the smoke coming out of her ears.

"Utau keeps following me nowadays. I needed to get away for a while. I don't think she would know where you live so I thought it would be great if I stayed with you for a while. –smirks-" Ikuto's smirk got wider as he saw Amu's face had an angry vein on her forehead.

"Well if you HAVE to stay here, don't even think about stepping out of this room, even if you need to use the bathroom!" Amu then stomped out of her room with some clothes in tow and went to change in the bathroom. Ikuto then plopped back onto the bed and went to sleep. God cats love to sleep…

**Minutes later…**

"Amu, you look schmexy…XD" Ikuto grinned as Amu's face got hot again.

"Okay, I don't want you here, but I don't want you following me so stay here!" Amu's face had a look of worry; she was thinking about what would happen if Ikuto WAS caught by her mum and dad.

**In Amu's head :P**

"AMU-CHAN!! WHO IS THIS BOY?! Have you two been going out at night when it's 'Boy meets Girl'?! Noooooooooo!! T.T" Tsumugu, Amu's dad if you forgot, was crying, was upset, was angry and other emotions that I can't think of at the moment :P

"Amu-chan! What did I tell you about boys?! And this one looks so much older than you! So I'm guessing you like older guys?" Midori, Amu's mum, started to pry too many questions towards Amu and Ikuto.

"Boyfwiend! Handsome boyfwiend! XD" and Ami……well, she's normal?

**In the real world**

Suu was waving her little hand in front of Amu's face since she wasn't paying attention to anything, and she also has swirls in her eyes XD

"Amu-chan, are you okay desu?" Suu was looking towards Ran for help but Ran was angrily chasing Yoru for making Miki all weird (Nikooru: Ran thinks Yoru is making Miki weird, but we know the truth :P)

"Miki-chan! Help me wake up Amu-chan, desu."

"AMU-CHAAAAANNNN!! Ikuto's going through your panty drawer!!" Miki screamed at Amu, and the pink-haired girl's reply was……

"WHAAAAAATTTT?! GET AWAY FROM THERE YOU PERVERTED KITTY COSPLAY GUY!!" Amu screamed at Ikuto, but he was just sitting innocently on her soft and comfy bed. Amu paused. She turned 180 degrees to face Miki and Suu with a red face.

**About 2 minutes later…**

"Amu-chan, that hurts!" Miki cried in pain as a little lump formed on her head, and the same as Suu.

"Well you shouldn't say stuff like that to get my attention!" her face is red from anger.

"Well, I could've done worse you know. I could have said: "Ikuto is molesting you while you don't realise it!" and if I said that you'll scream and everyone would come into your room -.-'" Miki explained to Amu as simple as she could and Amu's face got redder and redder.

"Well, I'm going out. And I guess that you should stay here and not come out of this room!" Amu turned away from Ikuto and went out of her room and slammed the door shut. Ikuto smirked ever so slightly.

"Nya, I don't want to be here!"

"Well, we're gonna follow her anyway…" Ikuto walked to the balcony door, opened it and went on the balcony, shut the door and jumped onto the lower ground.

**Up town**

"Okay, so what shall I buy…?" Amu thought to herself as she was walking through the streets in town. There were so many shops opened that she can't decide where to go first. Ran was looking for sports equipment, Miki was looking into art shops and art stationary and Suu was looking into bakeries and other food shops. Suu came across a little cake shop and was about to peek in but she saw a flash of blue on her right. Suu turned in that direction and saw Ikuto and Yoru hiding behind a lamp-post, she giggled and waved at them, put her finger to her lips as a sign that she won't say anything and went to find Amu, with Ikuto and Yoru trailing behind.

"Amu-chan! Let's get these!" Ran literally dragged Amu into a cheerleading section of a sports shop and found glittery, pink pom-poms and wanted Amu to buy them.

"Ran! That is not my character!" Amu looked intently at the puffy things and turned away to look for the 'punk clothing' section.

"Hinamori-san!" Amu stood stiff and turned to her left and found her first crush at the shop's entrance.

"T-Tadase-kun! I'm surprised to see you here!" Amu blushed a little as Tadase was walking to her.

"Well I was looking for something that I wanted but I can't find it right now. You buying new clothes?" Tadase smiled to Amu and she blushed even more. She nodded.

"Well let's shop around more. Together." Tadase took Amu's hand and went out of the shop.

'_Are we going on a date?!'_ Amu screamed in her head as she flushed at the contact between her and the 'Prince's' hands.

Trailing behind them was the four charas that have now been forgotten about. Miki looked at Kiseki and turned away again. Kiseki saw this and a frown appeared on his face. Ran was cheering Amu on and Suu kept glancing behind the four of them as she was watching how Ikuto and Yoru were doing.

**With Ikuto and Yoru**

'_Stupid Kiddy-King. Why is he here anyway…?'_ Ikuto thought to himself as he saw the blonde take Amu away.

"Yoru, we're going." Yoru was napping on top of a trash bin and quickly followed Ikuto.

**About two hours later...**

Amu and Tadase had a lot of fun together, like a real date. They bought lots of stuff and Tadase found his item he wanted a while ago but he wanted to stay with Amu a little longer.

"Well, I've got to go now Hinamori-san. Bye!" and he ran off, waving his hand behind him. Amu waved back at him as she stood at the shop where she first saw Tadase that day.

"I hope you had a rubbish time, little kid…" Amu turned around and saw Ikuto right behind her, looking down at her.

"I actually had a good time actually! Why are you even here?! You're suppose to be in my room!" Amu said the last bit in a whisper, as she doesn't want people looking at her strangely, wondering why a much older guy has to be in her room.

**Later that day…**

Amu walked into several shops after her alone time with Tadase, and Ikuto kept following her. He even tried to go into the same changing room as her when she's trying on clothes. (Nikooru: As a joke I hope -.-')

"Will you stop following me?! Go away!!"

"I can't. I'm suppose to stay with you. Remember…?" Ikuto smirked as Amu tried to walk faster away from him. A little while later, Amu sighed and gave up on speed-walking and suddenly stopped. Ikuto then stopped right behind her and wondered what was up. When he was close enough, Amu turned around and pushed his chest softly.

"You're IT!" Amu laughed and ran along the straight road which led the way back to her house. Ikuto was surprised, but then smirked and chased after her. Ran, Suu and Yoru were playing around as well but Miki and Kiseki followed everyone at the very back.

"Hey, you okay?" Kiseki tried talking to Miki but she just turned away from him and kept going straight.

'_At least say my name, even if you try to say my name but get it wrong is good enough for me…'_ Miki thought sourly to herself as she felt tears are about to appear.

"Hey, Miki!" Miki stopped and looked back to face Kiseki. He had an upset look on her face.

"A-About the other day, I'm really sorry about that….I don't know what came over me. I don't know if you'll ever forgive me." Kiseki then flew towards Miki, which alarmed her, and he gave her a bear-hug and he put his chin on her shoulder. Miki eyes widened even more and tears spilled out.

"I am really sorry. Miki." Miki was so shocked that she didn't know what to say.

**Not too far away from Kiseki and Miki**

Yoru was on fire! He felt so mad when he saw Kiseki hug Miki so suddenly. Yoru was being held back by Ran and Suu and tried to make him calm down. Suu managed to squeak out what had happened between Kiseki and Miki. (Nikooru: Ran and Suu listened to Miki a while ago about what had happened between her and Kiseki on that day.) Yoru was quite sad that he had to leave them alone for a bit but was happy when he saw Miki's happy face again.

**TBC…………**

Nikooru: Woop! I finally finished this chapter! This was suppose to be for Amu's birthday but I have been too busy with lots of stuff these days T.T Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Until next time!!


	5. Halloween Costumes!

Nikooru: Hello everyone! And Happy Halloween! XD I'm going for a Halloween sleepover today! XD Hope you all like it :P

Kukai: It's a Halloween special chapter from Nikooru! XD

Yaya: I want candy!!

Nikooru: -gives Yaya candy- As Kukai said, this is going to be a Halloween chapter, I have no idea if it'll be related to the story or not but oh well :D Please enjoy!

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

-Actions-

**Change of location or whatever**

(SA4 or other people talking)

_Recap:_

_Yoru was on fire! He felt so mad when he saw Kiseki hug Miki so suddenly. Yoru was being held back by Ran and Suu and tried to make him calm down. Suu managed to squeak out what had happened between Kiseki and Miki. (Nikooru: Ran and Suu listened to Miki a while ago about what had happened between her and Kiseki on that day.) Yoru was quite sad that he had to leave them alone for a bit but was happy when he saw Miki's happy face again._

_End of Recap_

Halloween Costumes!

Today, Friday the 31st of October, is the day of Halloween when little children dress up as ghosts and zombies and knock on neighbours' doors for candy. It is day time at Seiyo Elementary and unfortunately the students still had to attend school on this 'getting free candy' day, but everyone was allowed to dress up for Halloween during school today.

**At the Royal Garden**

"Hinamori-san, you look really cute wearing that." A smiling Tadase dressed in a matching outfit of Amu's (except it's for guys). Amu was wearing a witch's costume which was consisted of mostly black and a bit of red and purple, so that meant Tadase was a wizard and the outfit was black and dark green.

'_I can't believe we're a matching pair!' _Amu screamed happily in her mind but her outer character said otherwise.

"It's just mere coincidence. Nothing more." Amu turned away from Tadase and folded her arms over her chest.

"There it is! Amu-chi's outer character!" Yaya cheered loudly and happily, she dressed up as a baby with a massive pacifier that was tied with a ribbon around her neck.

"Amu, we know what you're really like. You don't need to hide it." Rima dressed up as one of her favourite characters from a comedy.

"-sigh- Since it's a holiday, just hope there isn't going to be any X-Eggs today." Kairi was dressed as a sword fighter (like the clothes he wears when he Character Transforms) and he also has a wooden sword tied to his waist.

"Hehe…There's no school for us today!" Kukai bragged happily, he dressed up as a zombie, he painted his face green and tore up some of his old clothes and messed up his hair. (If you imagine Kukai without the green paint, I'm thinking he would look HOT! –wink wink-) Anyway, let's find the charas.

**With the Charas**

"We're not supposed to be dressing up and looking ridiculous! We are searching for the Embryo!" Kiseki hadn't dressed up at all because he thought Halloween was stupid.

"Lighten up Kiseki! It's a holiday!" In Ran's hands, instead of pompoms she was holding fake heads (I got this idea from my brother :P), she dressed up as a mad scientist, Ran had the white lab coat on and red paint splattered everywhere on the coat.

"That's right, desu!" Suu dressed up as……………………………A COOKIE! Because the authoress ran out of ideas and Suu is a bit, you know……(It's not like I don't like her or anything like that because Suu is, well Suu.) Her costume is NOT a real cookie, its just different shades of brown sewn together.

"Everyone needs to relax once in a while, Kiseki." Daichi being Daichi, he asked Suu to make him a football costume so now he is a black and white soccer ball. (I am not being racist or anything just to say in advance! In Scotland we call soccer football so I used both terms.)

Every chara was telling Kiseki to dress up to because today is Halloween and so on and so forth, Ran then noticed that Miki hadn't joined in too. Suu also turned back and saw Miki fidgeting.

"Why do I need to dress up as THIS?!" Miki pointed to herself. She was wearing a black tank-top that only covered her chest and black short shorts. Instead of wearing her signature blue spade beret, she wore a black kitty eared headband and a black cat tail sewn onto the shorts. Miki also wore black gloves (Imagine in Tokyo Mew Mew when Ichigo does her transformation and how she gets the gloves? Miki's gloves are like that but black.) Miki was blushing from embarrassment and tried to either pull down the lower part of her top or pulling her shorts up to cover her bellybutton. "It's so embarrassing!"

"I think it looks really cute on you, Miki!" Ran cheered, waving the heads in the air as if they were still her pompoms. Then all of the charas turned to their owners as they were being called. Kiseki waited for everyone to go and left with Miki.

"I think it looks cute on you too…" Kiseki faced Miki but turned away as he blushed slightly as he made that comment, he then sped off to catch up with the other charas. Miki was dazzled at what he had said but she was happy. She then giggled to herself and talked with her sisters.

**After school on the way home**

Amu was still wearing her witch costume and her charas still wore theirs, they then came across a park and decided to play there for a while. As Amu sat down on a bench, Ran was trying to entertain everyone by juggling the fake heads but kept failing miserably and Suu laughs. Miki sits on top of the back-rest of the bench doing nothing, she wasn't allowed to bring her bag because it didn't 'go with the outfit' so she had to leave it at home and she was bored!

"MIKI-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!" Miki's eyes widened at the deafening screech of her name and suddenly got glomped by Yoru from behind.

"Yoru! What are you doing here?! If you're here that means…" Amu then looked around her and stared at the boy on her left.

"Yo, Amu." Ikuto stood there, bending to Amu's head height (she's still sitting down) and he was close to her face. Amu's face got really red and she scooted away from him, going to the other side of the bench. Ikuto then sat on the bench and Amu moved even further to the end, Ikuto kept moving until she was about to fall off the end.

'_There is no way I'm letting this guy get near me like that again.' _So Amu quickly got off the bench and tried to walk away but something tugged on her right wrist which made her fall backwards. Everything was so sudden that she now realises she is now sitting on Ikuto's lap. With his face in front of her own. Amu the observed Ikuto's eye movements and they are resting on her-

"I like what I'm seeing, by the way." He smirks as Amu's face turned to a cherry. The top half of Amu's costume is a low V-neck shape so it showed a bit between her chests. "Too bad there isn't much to see anyway."

Pause…………………………Did I mention it was a really long one?

"YOU STUPID PERVERTED KITTY COSPLAY FREAK OF A NUN!"

**With the Charas (Ran, Suu and Yoru hugging Miki)**

"Did Amu-chan call Ikuto a nun, desu…?" Suu turned to try and see where Amu and Ikuto were as she heard name-calling. Ran laughed at Amu's word choices. Yoru was happily clutching onto Miki on a tree branch as Miki was really red and tried to get him off her.

"Y-Y-Yoru, can you let go please? It's not really comfy in this position…" Miki squeaked as Yoru's paws stayed on her stomach. Yoru then started to rub his furry gloves on her skin and Miki started giggling, then it got really intense that she burst out laughing a lot.

"Stop it! Yoru, I said stop!" She kept breaking up with laughter when she tries to talk to make Yoru stop, but Yoru stopped with a satisfied look on his face.

"Miki-chan, I think you are really cute in that outfit! We're a matching pair!" Miki blinked at what Yoru had said and she the blushed a lot as she had realised that they are both 'cats'. Then the two heard a big 'hmph' and turned around to see Amu stomping away to the swings and sat on one, still being in a mood though. Yoru and Miki flew towards Ikuto to know what had happened.

"-sigh- I was just playing around…" The matching charas are now confused but made up a plan, Miki whispered into Yoru's ear. Yoru kept nodding his head and a grin appeared, when Miki finished she flew towards Amu and Yoru went to tell Ikuto to do a Character Change.

"Why…?"

"Just do it, nya! It'll be great!" Yoru smiled happily as Ikuto just looked at his own chara, but did it anyway. Blue cat ears and a blue cat tail appeared.

Amu's back was facing everyone so Miki crept to Amu and was thinking about something to 'draw'.

'_I've got it!' _Miki magically got out her brush and shouted "Drew, Draw, Drawn!" Amu turned around to see what Miki was up to and a bright light engulfed Amu completely.

As the light fades away, Amu was not wearing her witch costume anymore, instead she wore the same type of tank-top as Miki but a fishnet connected at the bottom of the top to cover her stomach and fishnets covering both of her arms, had a black mini-skirt on with fishnet stockings and black leather boots that stop just under her knees. Also Amu had pink cat ears and a pink cat tail.

"M-M-Miki!! W-What is this?! This is not my character!!!" Amu stood up from the swing to look at her new outfit and blushed at how much skin was exposed (not too much may I add…).

'_NOW I'm liking what I see…'_ Ikuto grinned and crept up behind Amu. "There's a lot more to see too…" Ikuto had bent down to Amu's ear and whispered and Amu flushed.

"Now those two are a matching pair too." Miki grinned as she floated next to Yoru. Suddenly there was a shout of 'MIKI!' and Miki bolted it. Amu chased the dressed up chara around the park.

"Change my outfit NOW! It's so embarrassing!"

"Not as bad as mine at least!"

"Just get over here and change it back." There was a short pause…

"…Yada." (Yada – No way or no I don't want to sort of thing) Amu got even angrier and kept chasing after Miki. Ikuto then stopped Amu by hugging her from behind.

"I prefer this outfit rather than the old witch. This suits you better and you aren't wearing the same thing Tadase wore today," Ikuto whispered into Amu's ear again and sent shivers down her spine. "It's better for us to be the matching pair."

'_Wearing the same stuff, matching pair….meh.'_ Amu got fed up from chasing Miki and just wore what she was given. Amu then called all of her charas and telling them its time to go home.

"Well, see you another time, Koneko Amu." (I am sure Koneko means kitten or kitty….correct me if I'm wrong!) Amu blushed slightly at the newly given nickname but didn't expect what came next.

Ikuto kissed Amu's cheek.

Amu the blushed ten-fold as Ikuto smirked.

"See you later, Yoru." Miki faced Yoru and smiled and now she's going to be surprised.

Yoru kissed her fully on the lips.

When Yoru pulled away he was blushing and Miki as well, and her first reaction was "Meow." Yoru laughed a bit and said his bye and left with Ikuto.

"Miki and Yoru, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes-" Ran and Suu chanted together and Miki cut them off by swinging her brush at them. Amu and Miki don't mind Halloween that much anymore.

**TBC…………………**

Nikooru: I hope you enjoyed this! This actually took me a day to do and I thought I would take a week to do this :D

Miki: Meow……-blushes-

Yoru: Nya! –beams happily-

Nikooru: I cannot remember if 'Koneko' means kitty or kitten, if I am wrong can you please tell me? Review please! :)

Miki and Yoru: Review!!!


	6. Ikuto's Fine Day

Nikooru: hey everyone! :P how's everyone doing? I am now starting my ubber hard exams (prelims) and I'm having them for the next 2 weeks so I won't be able to update DX BUT today is an exception……do you know what day it is?!

Amu: What?

Utau: IKUTO'S BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!!!!! XD –hyped and tackles Ikuto-

Ikuto: -tackled and knocked out-

Nikooru: NOOOOOO!!!!!!!! DX –gets Ikuto out of Utau's arms and hugs him- my precious boy T.T

Tadase: Hey what about me?!

Nikooru: Awww I would give you a hug, but you're too young for me so I'll give you this X3 –pats Tadase's head- Chibi-san! XD

Shugo Chara cast, Nikooru and you readers: HAPPY BIRTHDAY IKUTO!!!!!!!!

Nikooru: Now let's get this show on the road!!! XD this is gonna be a random chapter -.-'

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

-Actions-

**Change of location or whatever**

(SA4 or other people talking)

_Recap:_

"_Miki and Yoru, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes-" Ran and Suu chanted together and Miki cut them off by swinging her brush at them. Amu and Miki don't mind Halloween that much anymore._

_End of Recap_

Ikuto's Fine Day

"Nya Ikuto! You need to stop skipping school nya! What about your grades?!" Seems like Ikuto had a nice skive off school today, he was lying on a green, grassy hill and enjoying the sun.

"Sorry, but could you go for me?" replied Ikuto in a lazy tone.

"Yeah, no problem nya. Textbook, check! Handkerchief, check! Afternoon snack, check! NOT!" Yoru screamed at Ikuto.

"Pfff, hmhmhmhm…(I cannot describe sounds properly -.-')" Ikuto stifled a laugh. Yoru was pleased that he made Ikuto laughed, so he grinned. After Ikuto had a good laugh, he got up and went off.

"Ikuto! Where are we going nya?!"

"You'll see…" Why do the hot guys in every anime say short sentences?

**With the Guardians at the Royal Garden**

In the Royal Garden, the Guardians didn't really do much. Tadase and Kairi were discussing about the X-Eggs rates of appearing, Rima was sipping her tea and not listening to anything around her, Yaya was complaining so much about how boring things are at the moment and Amu…… well, she went off to the Planetarium to give papers to the First King.

**On the way to the Planetarium, with Amu and charas**

"Ran-chan, do you like Daichi, desu?" Suu being Suu, she's a bit slow about things.

"E-E-Eh?!?!?!?! N-N-No I don't! What gave you that impression?!" Ran's face was cherry red.

"You hid behind a plant to keep Daichi from seeing you as Kukai and Daichi took me home, remember?" Miki nudged Ran's side as she blushed even more.

"Well, we're here!" Amu announced to her charas as they cheered with a 'Finally!' they went inside and they saw something that they would have NEVER expected!

DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUN!!!!!!! I wonder what it could be. Weeeeeelllll…………

"Nya! Come 'ere you stupid fluff on a plant!" care to guess? Ikuto with his kitty ears, tail and paws popping out and Ikuto trying to swipe his paws at…..A CATNIP PLANT! XD

"You're just a little kittycat, aren't you!" exclaimed the First King (I forgot his name, oh well :P) with an amused look on his face.

"Stop playing around!" shouted Ikuto, with an embarrassed look on his face.

"I wanna play too, nya!" Yoru popped up between the First King and Ikuto, also trying to catch the catnip. What they didn't realise was that Amu and her charas were just standing at the entrance and their mouths hanging low. Then suddenly Amu bursts out laughing.

"Oh my dear Lord! That was so funny! Hahahahahaha!" Amu couldn't stop laughing, and one by one her charas started laughing. And then Amu fell to the floor and started rolling all over the place from too much laughter.

'_Amu…'_ Ikuto stared at Amu as she laughed but then glared at her as she fell to the floor and the Ikuto glared at the First King.

"Ah, Hinamori-san? Are those papers for me?" the First King said, pointing at the floor. When Amu dropped onto the floor, she dropped all the papers and they scattered everywhere. Amu was too busy laughing so Miki picked them all up and took them to the caretaker of the planetarium.

"Ohayo Miki-CHAN, nya!"

"O-O-Ohayo, Yoru…" Miki blushed as Yoru kept staring at her. She gave the papers to the young man and got a pat on the head as an award.

"Mou, Amu-chan! You can't just keep laughing all day!" Ran shouted, but no avail. Amu is still laughing and rolling.

"You might get dirty, desu…" Still nothing…

"Your skirt is flying up little kid." Amu stopped laughing immediately, sat straight up and pushed her hands in front of her skirt to make sure her skirt didn't go up. And don't forget, she was really red too :P Amu had an angry look on her face as Ikuto just stared down at her with a smirk. Amu then stood up straight and dusted herself.

"Well I'm not the idiot that likes catnip like a REAL cat." Amu crossed her arms and tried glaring at the taller boy in front of her with her 'Cool & Spicy' attitude but she still had flushed cheeks. Ikuto just frowned and left, also calling Yoru. Yoru was happily cuddling Miki until he was called.

"Ah! Miki-chan! Today is Ikuto's birthday, he would be REALLY happy if Amu got him something, nya!" Yoru whispered to Miki before he flew off to catch up to Ikuto.

"Miki! C'mon, we're leaving now!" Miki flew off with her sisters and Amu to the school.

**Later…**

During class, Miki told Amu to buy something for Ikuto's birthday, so Amu and her charas went to town to look for a present.

**After school, up town**

"Hmm…what should I buy…?" Amu is still confused about what to buy for Ikuto.

"Amu-chan! What about this?!" Ran pointed to a pink baton. Amu just sweatdropped and pretended to not hear Ran at all.

"What about this, desu?" Suu pointed to a long leather jacket. Amu shook her head.

"How about this Amu-chan?" Miki whispered something into Amu's ear and suddenly it turned red. And so did her face.

"N-No way am I doing that! DX" Amu flailed her arms around her frantically and trying to get out of the situation.

"But there's nothing else in this town for Ikuto, Amu-chan…" Miki was right, they searched everywhere for a present and still haven't found one thing that would make Ikuto even smile a little bit.

"-sigh- Well, let's go home then." So Amu and the charas went home and waited for Ikuto.

**Later at Amu's house**

Amu was pacing back and forth in her room as she waited for the cat boy to appear on her balcony. Miki also told Ran and Suu what Ikuto's present is going to be.

"She's worrying, desu."

"I bet you she really wants to do IT so badly!" (Not the word that begins with 'S' and ends in 'X' DX it's the present that Amu needs to give to Ikuto)

"No I do NOT! I want to get it over and done with! DX" Amu stopped stomping in her room and faced her charas with a red face.

"Maybe she wants to give MORE than THAT!!" exclaimed Ran, waving her pompoms in the air.

"Who wants to give who what?" Ikuto had opened her balcony door with a smirk on his face.

"AMU-CHAN!" Ran, Miki and Suu shouted at the same time.

"I know! Just shush!" Amu faced Ikuto directly (with a blush) and Ikuto's eyebrow was raised in confusion.

"CHARGE!" I wonder who shouted that o.0

Amu jumped onto Ikuto and they landed on the floor since Ikuto was caught off-guard by the impact. Amu leant forward nearing his face, developing a massive blush, and kissed him! On the cheek! XP

"H-Happy Birthday Ikuto…" Amu stuttered and jumped off him and landed face first into her pillow, not wanting to face Ikuto.

Ikuto stood up and had a shocked look on his face, but smirked straight after.

"Thanks kiddo."

"Hey! I'm not a-" Amu turned around to see Ikuto but he had disappeared. "-kid…"

**With Ikuto**

"Happy Birthday, nya!" Yoru said happily.

"Aa…" was Ikuto's reply.

Ikuto was walking in town with a slight smile on his face. A joke from Yoru, catnip, and two presents from Amu…Ikuto was having a fine day.

**TBC…………**

Nikooru: Ahhh….Ikuto-kun!!! X3 –dreams about Ikuto-

Utau: Stop that!

Iru: Utau! You do it too!

Amu: Ewww…

Nikooru: -.-' Anyway! Happy Birthday Ikuto-kun! I wish I can kiss ya! XD

Ikuto: thanks –smirks-

Nikooru: -faints-

Kukai: H-Hey! Wake up dudette!

Miki: Nikooru-sama does not own any anime that she is aware of XP

Yoru: NYA! –glomps Miki-

Miki: Kya!!! –blushes-

Nikooru: -wakes up- I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! Please review and wish me luck on my exams in the next 2 weeks! X3


	7. Merry Chara Christmas!

Nikooru: Hey everybody! I'm back from exams and I JUST barely passed them XD oh oh! I have BAD NEWS!!!! But also good news too :P …….anyhoo-hoo! The good news is, is that the scene with Ikuto in Amu's bed is coming out in Japan on the 27th December! XD The bad news is, I'm getting an operation T.T and I doubt anyone here on fanfiction would support me as they don't read these things….-drones on and on-

Sakura (from Naruto): Awww don't be like that! You can still watch anime after the operation!

Nikooru: But I can't watch anything for like a WEEK! Oh, I'm getting an operation to remove 'extra' skin from my bottom eyelids so that my eyelashes don't grow inwards to my eyeballs -.-' and the doctor said he'll put me on the urgent list for early 2009 o.O

Amu: Well, watch as much stuff as you can! XD

Nikooru: I've finally caught up with Naruto Shippuuden and Bleach and also the Bleach Movie 2, my brother didn't let me watch it when it first came out so I watched it online a few weeks ago XD TOUSHIRO-KUUUUUUUN!!!! –squeals-

Ikuto: I thought you liked me…?

Utau: I'll always love you Ikuto!!!!

Nikooru: I love you lots Ikuto, just depends on what anime I've been seeing :P anyway on with the chapter! It's a Christmas special :D

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

-Actions-

**Change of location or whatever**

(SA4 or other people talking)

_Recap:_

"_Happy Birthday, nya!" Yoru said happily._

"_Aa…" was Ikuto's reply._

_Ikuto was walking in town with a slight smile on his face. A joke from Yoru, catnip, and two presents from Amu…Ikuto was having a fine day._

_End of Recap_

Merry Chara Christmas!

"Commoners, what are you doing?! I said move it to the left! –long pause- No, a bit to the right! –another pause- No, no, no! That's wrong!" The charas had been trying to get their miniscule Christmas tree in the middle of the table of the Royal Garden; the 6th and 5th graders are still at class so the charas wanted to set up their own party.

"Kiseki, you help too, dechu!" Pepe let go of the tree and started to flail her arms violently. The tree started to wobble uncontrollably from the lack of support and fell over with a thud.

"Hehe…It fell over!" Kusu Kusu laughed. Kiseki's mouth dropped to the table surface and his eyes are wide like this: O.O

Miki fixed the fallen tree to the upright position, Daichi and Ran went to look for decorations, Musashi and Suu went to get food and Kusu Kusu and Pepe went outside to relax. This had made Miki and Kiseki left by themselves with the nearly broken in half tree. Miki was examining the tree to see how the decorations would go on it, and then a pair of unfamiliar arms wrapped themselves around her small waist. Miki jumped from surprise and whizzed around to see who it was.

"K-Kiseki…what are you d-doing?!" Miki blushed lightly to see Kiseki's face pressed on her right shoulder.

"Get away from MY Miki-chan, nya!" a blue and black blur whizzed past them and had swiped Kiseki's precious crown from his very own head.

"You thieving cat! Give that back!" Kiseki shouted to the cat-burglar.

"Only if you let Miki-chan go, nya!" Yoru twirled the crown with his tail (I would've said finger but he has paws XD) and grinned to see what the 'King' would do, but this had surprised him. Kiseki tightened his grip on Miki and practically squished his face against hers, Miki being embarrassed from all the attention and the very close contact, made her blush harder than ever. Yoru got angry at that and started to growl madly at Kiseki, Yoru then lunged at Kiseki (and had let the crown fall on the ground) and tackled Kiseki to the floor (well, the table surface).

"H-Hey! You two! Stop it!" Miki tried to calm them down but things got worse by the minute, when Yoru tackled Kiseki they started rolling all over the place as they tried to get on top of one another (don't be sick -.-') and strangle each other.

"Yoru, what's going on?" the three charas stopped in their tracks and turned to the source of the voice.

"He wouldn't let Miki-chan go, nya!" Yoru pushed Kiseki off himself and flew to Ikuto, sending glares to Kiseki as he tried to look for his crown.

"Yoru, this is punishment for going off on your own." Ikuto finger-flicked Yoru's small forehead and turned his attention to the blue chara.

"You know where Amu is?"

"She's still in class. Her room is on the 4th floor. Her seat is right next to the window, you can't miss her." Miki knew why Ikuto would come to the Royal Garden, so might as well tell him where Amu-chan is :D Miki received a pat on the head as a 'thanks'.

"Yoru we're leaving." Ikuto started to walk out of the Guardian's headquarters.

"But Ikuto! I wanna stay with Miki-chan and make sure the stupid King doesn't go near her!" Yoru complained while grabbing Miki's hand and making sure Kiseki wouldn't be near her.

"I-I need to help with the tree decorations though…" Miki looked down, not wanting to see anyone's eyes. Yoru had a bit of sadness in his eyes, but then started to burst with hyperness.

"I'll come back later, nya." Yoru whispered into Miki's ear and licked her cheek before he flew off to follow Ikuto. Miki touched her cheek, she felt happiness but also embarrassment because Kiseki saw the whole thing.

"Miki, he didn't do anything to you did he?" Kiseki was worried about her and was angry at what Yoru did before he left.

"No, I'm fine." Miki smiled at Kiseki and he blushed.

"Hey everyone! We're back with the decorations!" Daichi and Ran had two small bags each containing tiny versions of bobbles and tinsel and other Christmas stuff.

"We're back, dechu!" Pepe and Kusu Kusu were yawning and stretching after having a nice afternoon nap.

"Mou, everyone should've helped get the food, desu." Suu and Musashi were carrying a big plate of appetizers above their heads. The other charas rushed over to help them carry it and in pairs they went to carry more food to the table.

**In Amu's classroom**

With Amu, Tadase and Rima, their whole class were having 'study time' but were allowed to whisper to their neighbours.

"-yawn- Studying is so boring…" Amu stretched her arms in the air and arched her back upright. Rima was looking at her pile of books on her desk blankly. Tadase was studying away but also stealing glances at Amu.

Tap, tap.

Amu's ears perked up at the sound and turned to the source. Suddenly all the blood from her face was drained and it looked like she was going to scream out loud.

"Yo, kiddo." Ikuto was hanging upside-down outside the classroom window next to Amu's desk.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" Tadase saw Ikuto and stood up from his desk fast making his chair screech against the floor. At his sudden outburst and the sound of the chair against the floor, other people stared at him weirdly and looked at the same direction that Tadase was looking at: the window. But they didn't see anything out of the ordinary, just the bright blue sky with small fluffy clouds here and there.

"Hotori-kun, what's the matter?" Nikaidou-sensei asked Tadase, looking up from his book to look at the blonde haired boy.

"N-Nothing, sensei…" Tadase blushed with embarrassment and sat back down soundlessly, girls were wondering if he was okay and boys were chuckling quietly. Rima and Amu just sweatdropped at the scene.

"Okay, tell me if there's something wrong then." Nikaidou went back to read his book again and put his feet up on the teacher's desk and leaned back in his chair, but he leaned too far back which caused him to wobble and fling and wave his arms frantically in the air and fall backwards. All of the students started laughing their heads off as Nikaidou tried to pick himself up and the chair but ended up tripping over his fallen book and the chair he picked up fell on top of him. Amu, Rima and Tadase started laughing as well. Amu shifted her eyes to the window next to her then sighed softly, then continued to 'study' (doodling more like it XD).

**Outside, on the ground**

Ikuto landed back to Earth after that stunt he pulled and just leaned against the wall with one foot on the wall and his arms folded.

"Mou, I could be with Miki-chan right now, but nooooooo, we need to see Amu when she's at class with the Kiddy King! NYA!!" Yoru babbled on and on about how he wanted to go back to see Miki.

"Fine you can go Yoru. I'm going to wait for Amu." Ikuto said with his eyes closed, not facing Yoru.

"Can I really?! Thanks, nya!" Yoru flew back to the Royal Garden as fast as he could to see Miki. Ikuto sighed and he walked in the other direction: to the school's entrance.

**In Amu's classroom, again…**

Amu was having the feeling that Ikuto was still nearby, she had to sort this out and figure out why he's here. She looked at what she had been writing while 'studying', but all she saw were little doodles of Ikuto's face and Ikuto as a cat and Ikuto chasing Amu like a cat chasing a mouse. Her eyes grew wide and her face went pink, and crumpled the paper. She's fed up of this.

"Sensei, I need to use the bathroom!" Amu rushed out of her class without the teacher's response.

"Don't take too long, Himamori-san!" Nikaidou shouted to Amu, and they heard a reply from her which sounded like 'It's HINAmori!'.

**With Amu**

Amu ran through the corridors and went to the direction to the stairs to quickly find Ikuto outside, but as she turned round a corner to the stairway she bumped into something, hard.

Thud, thud, thud, thud, thud, THUD.

Amu and the 'thing' she collided with tumbled down the stairs and she landed on top of the 'thing', groaning in pain and frustration she picked her head up to see what had softened her fall. She stopped and stared and stared and stared…with her mouth wide open.

"I never knew you wanted to be on me so fast, Amu-_chan_." Ikuto smirked and put his face extremely close to Amu's own face. It would've looked like they were kissing if you saw them from the top of the stairs. "Well, you have always been a perverted kid anyway." Amu's eyes widened and her body shook with rage.

"RAWR!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**A few minutes later…**

Ikuto was left on the floor with small bruises and bumps from our beloved Amu, since she was embarrassed and angry she had taken out her anger at the one and only cat stalker :P

"God, she hits hard…" Amu quickly left him alone to go back to class as she didn't want her classmates to think of any ideas. So he picked himself up and went to the entrance to exit the school, back to the Royal Garden.

**At the Royal Garden**

"MIKI-CHAAAAAAAAAAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!" All the charas moved their heads to the front door of the Royal Garden to see who it was, but they only saw the door left open so they went back to their own thing but stopped as they saw Yoru on top of Miki. "I missed you, nya." Yoru grinned slyly.

"Yoru! You're giving her a fever, desu!" Miki's face went bright red from the position they were in and Suu thought she was getting too much heat and causing a fever. Yoru's grin grew wider as he can feel Kiseki's angry aura going haywire, so Yoru being a teaser: started kissing Miki's face and he's still pinning her down on the table.

(CORNY-NESS ALERT! Please read and see if it's good or not, I just made it up along the way :D)

"This means how happy I am that you're not dumb and that you can think things through." Yoru kissed her forehead.

"This is how I think you are a good listener and would help someone as much as you can." Yoru nipped at Miki's right ear, which made her squeak a little.

"This is how I think you are so adorable you are when you blush." Yoru then licked both of her already hot and red cheeks.

"This is how I think you are the cutest chara I've ever seen in my life." Yoru poked Miki's little button nose.

"And this is how much I love you Miki." Yoru crashed his lips onto her own pair, Miki's eyes widened by surprise and happiness. She was about to kiss him back until Kiseki had to interrupt them.

(END OF CORNY-NESS XD)

"Thieving cat! I order you to get off my Queen this instant!" Kiseki pushed Yoru off Miki and took her hand to lift her up and hugged her.

"Queen, dechu?!" Pepe's eyes grew bigger and bigger at the scene unfolding in front of her and her chara friends.

"Waaaa….Miki has two guys after her heart!" Ran and Kusu Kusu jumped up and down, being happy for Miki.

"Who would've thought THIS would happen…?" Daichi said to no one in particular but Musashi heard it and nodded his head.

"I hope this doesn't get too violent, desu!" Suu was really happy for Miki, she really was. But the cat and king charas' auras were flaring uncontrollably and Suu hoped nothing bad would happen.

"Hey everyone, what's happening…?" all the charas stopped what they were doing and turned to the voice.

"TEMARI?!" Ran, Miki, Suu, Pepe and Daichi cheered, Musashi and Kusu Kusu just floated to her and talked to her (they don't know Nadeshiko/Nagihiko so that's why they didn't say her name) Yoru and Kiseki were still glaring at each other, not acknowledging the kimono-wearing chara. Miki escaped the clutches of Kiseki to talk to Temari.

"Ne ne, how was Europe!"

"It was great! Nadeshiko is doing great with her dancing lessons!" Temari noticed Musashi and Kusu Kusu.

"Hello, I am Temari. I am the former Queen's chara and we moved to Europe for a while."

"I'm Kusu Kusu, Rima is the present Queen now!"

"Musashi, Kairi is the new Jack's chair as the former Jack graduated to middle school." Then Temari turned to see Yoru and Kiseki still giving each other death glares. A vein popped on her forehead.

"HEY WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?! CAN'T GREET AN OLD FRIEND?!?!?!?!?!?!" Yoru and Kiseki stopped their glaring contest and had fear written on their faces as they faced Temari's scary face.

**Few minutes later**

"That's better! Now let's celebrate before everyone gets here!" Yoru and Kiseki had little sore bumps on their heads from Temari. Everyone started partying with music (from Miki), being served food (from Suu) and everyone was having a fun time for Christmas. Yoru looked around and saw that no one was looking at him, so he took his chance to nab Miki outside. He rushed to her side, took her hand and flew towards the door that had been left open a little.

**Outside the Royal Garden**

Miki blushed as Yoru's grip on her hand never ceased but tightened its hold on her. She was replaying the scene before Temari came in her head until Yoru spoke.

"Miki, what I said about that stuff about you. It's all true, and that's what I think about you. I really do love you Miki." Yoru stared into her eyes to search for an answer, but as he didn't get a reply he hung his head a little in sadness and let go of her hand. "I understand if you don't like me back, nya." Yoru was about to fly away but something caught his paw, he turned to look behind him.

"Yoru, I don't like you." Yoru's eyes looked like they were going to tear up. "…I love you…" Miki stared at Yoru with a blush and a sweet smile that graced her face. Yoru's eyes widened with surprise and hugged her tightly.

"I thought you were really gonna reject me, nya." Miki giggled and said a small 'gomen' (gomen=sorry) and Yoru buried his face into her left shoulder.

"Yoru, you having a good time?" Yoru's ears perked up and turned to see Ikuto.

"You betcha!" Yoru let go of Miki from the hug but kept a hold of her hand and he grinned. Miki smiled too but was also blushing.

Ding Dong Ding Dong.

The bell went off which meant school was over for the holidays and the Guardians start their Christmas Party.

**Later**

The Guardians decided to meet each other outside the Royal Garden before starting their Christmas party.

"Well, let's go in."

They four Guardians entered the Royal Garden, for some reason the lights were off but you can see where you were going. They walked up to the table and the lights came back on.

"MERRY CHARA CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!!!" the charas jumped from the table into the air with party blowers and poppers.

"Merry Christmas you guys!" everyone started partying again and eating food and karaoke.

"Psst Amu-chan." Amu turned to Miki to see what's up, Miki pointed to the door indicating to go outside. So Amu went outside and not realising what she is doing. As she opened the door and stepped outside and closed the door she did expect something but not this.

"Merry Christmas, Amu-chan…" Ikuto pinned Amu against the glass door of the Guardians' meeting place and kissed her lightly on the lips. Amu was shocked and had butterflies in her stomach, she was about to kiss him back but he pulled away before she did anything.

"Don't think of naughty things tonight now little kid." Ikuto smirked as he saw Amu's angry and embarrassed reaction.

"Well, I gotta go now. See you at New Years, Amu."

"Amu, can you tell Miki goodnight and sweet dreams for me, nya? Bye bye!" Ikuto sprouted cat ears and tail and jumped away into the orange sky. Amu smiled and went back in before anyone noticed she slipped away.

"Miki, Yoru says goodnight and have sweet dreams." Miki looked at Amu and grinned.

**TBC…**

Nikooru: Finally done! Hope everyone has a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! :D


	8. XChara!

Nikooru: Wow I've just realised it's been ages since I've updated any of my other stories o.O I'll probably do a chapter for 'Haruno Sakura The Shinigami Cat Demon' in probably mid February.

Sakura: Yeah you better update DX

Nikooru: I've had an idea for this story for a while, you'll need to wait and find out :P (this story as in 'The Heart of a Chara')

Miki: Nikooru-sama does NOT own any anime at all because she has no free time to even make one up XD

Nikooru: So true T.T

Ikuto: Also Nikooru-sama will be having that eye operation on **Monday 2****nd**** February 2009 **so don't expect anything from her on the whole week -.-'

Nikooru: Wish me luck everyone and here's the update XD

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

-Actions-

**Change of location or whatever**

(SA4 or other people talking)

_Recap:_

"_Well, I gotta go now. See you at New Years, Amu."_

"_Amu, can you tell Miki goodnight and sweet dreams for me, nya? Bye bye!" Ikuto sprouted cat ears and tail and jumped away into the orange sky. Amu smiled and went back in before anyone noticed she slipped away._

"_Miki, Yoru says goodnight and have sweet dreams." Miki looked at Amu and grinned._

_End of Recap_

X-Chara?!

A lot has happened since Christmas till now, Ikuto has been visiting Amu frequently: hence through the balcony window. Ran and Suu would make fun of Miki when Yoru made her blush. Tadase has been wondering what has been happening to Amu because she keeps daydreaming and Kiseki tries to nab Miki away from any 'danger'.

"Hinamori-san!" School had just finished for the day (lets just say that it's a Monday XD) and Tadase had shouted Amu's surname, there weren't any Guardian meetings so everyone went straight home after school classes finished.

"Tadase-kun, what's the matter?" Amu turned around and her face heated up, she still has a crush on the Prince; but that's because she keeps convincing herself that she likes him a lot.

"Can I walk home with you? Well actually, is it okay if we stopped by the park?" Amu's face turned red ten-fold and her eyes looked like they were going to pop out of the sockets.

"E-Erm…sure, why not?" So Tadase and Amu walked side by side to the local park, and the little Shugo Charas behind them.

**At the park**

As they reached the park they saw little kids playing around, running after each other playing Tag, playing in the sand pit, climbing the monkey bars, going down slides and everything else you can think of at a park. Amu and Tadase sat at the swings and sat in silence for a while. Tadase decided to break the stillness in the air between them.

"Hinamori-san, ever since I said 'I like someone like Amulet Heart.' I thought you would become just like her. But I was wrong. Everyone grows differently and you are no different. You are starting to become a little bit of each of your charas as each day passes and…" Tadase paused and looked at Amu straight in the eye. Amu was shocked beyond words. Tadase continued. "I like you the way you are, and no one should change you but yourself. And I'm starting to fall for you…" Tadase blushed madly as he finally confessed to Amu, the said girl felt like fainting right on the spot but she didn't know what to say.

"Err…ahh…eto…ano……" Amu was stuttering like crazy and kept fiddling with her fingers and it felt like her head was going to burst open.

"Tadase-kun, I-I am extremely happy…" She couldn't continue; she didn't know what to say…AT ALL! But then something made her mind blank.

"I'm really happy…that you accept my confession…" Tadase had his eyes closed as his fingers held onto Amu's smaller fingers, a big blushed appeared on his face and a smile formed. Amu's eyes were really wide and she was blushing madly at the contact, even though it's small.

"Soooooooooooo cute!!!!!!" Ran and Suu jumped in joy (yes, while in the air) Kiseki was smirking, but Miki was looking at the cute couple blankly.

**A few minutes after that…**

"Amu-chan, I'll see you at school tomorrow. Bye." Tadase waved at Amu and ran home, still blushing. Amu just stared at where Tadase stood before he ran off and then looked down at her feet. (she is still sitting on a swing)

"Amu-chan, what's wrong?" Ran asked.

"…" Amu was silent as she was thinking deeply.

'_This is how I wanted everything to be like, Tadase-kun just confessed to me but why am I feeling like this…? Why am I not satisfied…? I thought I only love Tadase-kun and that I would be really happy when he confessed. And yet I didn't scream with joy….why?!' _Amu suddenly felt depressed (not literally) as she felt her heart grow heavy with every thought that came to her head. Meanwhile Amu, Ran and Suu didn't notice Miki trying to hide away but they turned around as Miki grunted, which sounds like she was in pain.

"M-Miki! What's wrong, what's happening?!" Miki bent over in pain (still in the air) and the shells of Miki's egg appeared and enclosed Miki inside the egg as the shells closed together. The three couldn't do anything and just watched, surprised at what is happening. Then a white X appeared on Miki's Spade egg.

"Oh…" Suu said with her mouth in an 'o' shape.

"My…" Ran's mouth hung so low that you can fit a car in it! (not really XD)

"JESUS CHRIST! SUPER STAR! WHO HAVE YOU WHAT HAVE YOU SACRIFICED?!" Whoops, sorry. That was from a musical XD

"Dear Lord! Miki!" Amu screamed with worry. Then the X-Spade Egg cracked and what came out surprised them. Miki's clothes were still the same except darker shades of all the blue clothes she wore, the blue Spade on her hat was now black with a big white X covering it, and worst of all; the shining glimmer in Miki's eyes have disappeared which have now left her eyes completely blank with no emotion within them. The newly transformed chara just floated in the air and stared at her sisters and owner with a blank look.

"How can this be…? Why did Miki…?" Now Amu has lost her words for two things now, she is now way past beyond shock and she couldn't find her voice.

"I can hear it; the crying voice of your heart. You are too confused with your love life, you had thought of loving one but you didn't wait long enough and fell for another. Now you are stuck between the two and having no idea or advice on the situation and you have become very upset about this. I shall not return until you have finally decided on what you can accomplish and what you cannot keep." Miki spoke towards Amu with no emotion of any kind; she didn't hesitate at all either. (just think back in the anime when Dia was an X-chara and she spoke with no emotion. Think of Miki like that.) Miki flew away, as far as she can away from her family.

"MIKI! DON'T GO!" Amu screamed, standing up from the swing and stretching out an arm as if wanting to grab a hold of the blue X-Chara. Ran and Suu tried to follow her but Miki whipped out her paint brush (which is also a dark blue) and instead of 'Colourful Canvas' Miki shouted 'Black Canvas' and big blobs of black was shot to the pink and green charas. As Ran and Suu were too busy dodging the black paint, Miki flew away leaving everyone in despair. Amu fell to her knees and cried into the palms of her hands.

'_Why? __**Why? **__**WHY**__?!' _Amu screamed in her head, Ran and Suu zoomed to the very upset Amu and they knew they couldn't comfort her.

**TBC…**

Nikooru: I am very cruel -.-' I had this idea for a while so I really had to jot this down somewhere……hope everyone didn't get too upset of the outcome; since Miki left and that this chapter is extremely short -.-' I'll continue from here soon!!! :P Please review, really appreciated XD


	9. Happy Valentine's Day!

Nikooru: Sorry that I've been away for so long, the operation went well and now I look like a Goth with the stitches lol

Miki: hurry up…

Suu: Miki is still X-Chara, desu!

Nikooru: this is a Valentine special! With Miki still X-Chara!

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

-Actions-

Flashback

**Change of location or whatever**

(Nikooru-sama or other people talking)

_Recap:_

"_MIKI! DON'T GO!" Amu screamed, standing up from the swing and stretching out an arm as if wanting to grab a hold of the blue X-Chara. Ran and Suu tried to follow her but Miki whipped out her paint brush (which is also a dark blue) and instead of 'Colourful Canvas' Miki shouted 'Black Canvas' and big blobs of black was shot to the pink and green charas. As Ran and Suu were too busy dodging the black paint, Miki flew away leaving everyone in despair. Amu fell to her knees and cried into the palms of her hands._

'_Why? __**Why? WHY**__?!' Amu screamed in her head, Ran and Suu zoomed to the very upset Amu and they knew they couldn't comfort her._

_End of Recap_

Happy Valentine's Day!!!

'_Miki, where could you have gone off to…?' _Amu sighed in frustration and sadness. A few days have passed and it is now Valentine's Day, but Miki is still gone. The day after the incident Amu told all the Guardians at school what had happened and they have searched for her for three days and yet they still have not found her. Ran and Suu looked at each other, worried about Amu's health since she could not sleep properly and Miki's whereabouts.

"Amu-chan, since you can't sleep, why not make some chocolates for Tadase-kun?" Suu suggested, it was 4 in the morning and Amu had only 5 hours of sleep.

"It is Valentine's Day today Amu-chan! It's your chance!" Ran cheered on Amu, but quietly since everyone in the house is sound asleep.

Amu wasn't in much of a talking mood at the moment but thought about it, _'Good idea…it IS Valentine's today…' _So Amu walked back into her bedroom from her balcony, shut the balcony door quietly and crept out of her room to the kitchen.

**After making some chocolates**

Amu had managed to make chocolates without waking anyone up, but she seems confused as she stares at her creations.

"I've made too much…" Amu said in a quiet whisper, as I said she's still not really in a talkative mood.

"You're right……Give some to Ikuto then!!!" Ran suggested.

"I was thinking about giving them to all the Guardians thank you very much!" Amu hissed at Ran.

"There's the Amu-chan we know, desu!" Suu smiled widely as Ran giggled.

"Whatever," Amu trying to act all 'Cool and Spicy', "well it's time to go to school soon. I need to get ready." Amu finished clearing the kitchen before doing her daily routine.

**Somewhere else, far away from Amu's house**

'_Where am I? This feels soft and comfy…' _Miki groaned as she sat upright from a lying position. As she rubbed her eyes to get rid of the sleep, she then looked around, _'Oh yeah, I'm at Ikuto's place…' _Next to Miki was Yoru's egg, snoozing away. The old Miki would've blushed madly and might've knocked things over, but now she is an X-Chara so she just looked at the black kitty patterned egg. Miki looked down at herself and found a little blanket over her clothes.

"You awake yet?" Miki turned her head slightly and saw Ikuto sitting at the end of his bed with a chocolate bar in his hand, with a bite mark on the tip.

"Chocolate in the morning…?" Miki's right eyebrow rose with amusement, she knew he liked chocolate but never knew he would eat it for breakfast. If you are wondering why Miki is here well……..here's my first flashback!

Flashback (when Miki just left Amu)

_Miki wondered around town, not thinking of anything and not thinking of where she would stay. She looked up to the sky and then realised how late it really was._

"_Crud…it's so late, where am I supposed to go…?" Miki looked at her surroundings and found Amu running around with Ran and Suu tagging behind her. Amu stopped in front of a cake shop and stood there and it seemed like she was waiting for someone._

"_Hinamori-san! What happened?" Miki guessed that Amu would've called someone and she guessed right. Miki saw Amu telling Tadase what had happened with Miki and Kiseki got angry and tried to look for her himself. The two 6__th__ graders ran around town looking for the blue chara but she hid away in the dark alleys._

'_I should be safe here, for now…' Miki peered behind a trash bin and then quickly went back behind it as she saw Ran and Suu zoom right past the alleyway. Miki sighed as she saw them disappear again but she jumped as she turned around._

"_MIKI-CHAN! What's wrong, da-nya?" Yoru popped up behind her as she wasn't paying attention, it looked like Yoru was holding a meeting of some sort as there were many stray cats filling up the narrow dark passage._

"…_Yoru…" The old Miki would've blushed madly and hug him tightly, but since she has changed Miki just looked at him blankly. She saw Yoru's eyes widen and it looked like they were going to pop out of their sockets._

"_Miki! Why do you have an 'X' nya?!" Miki turned her head away and was about to fly away but Kiseki finally turned up._

"_Miki, what is the meaning of this! How could you betray the Guardians? How could you betray ME?!" Kiseki was at the highest point of his anger and he snapped as he saw Yoru. "You did this didn't you, you thieving cat!"_

"_I didn't do anything, nya! I found her just now, and I wanna know what happened too!" Yoru glared at Kiseki for being accused of such a thing, he wouldn't do anything to harm his Miki-chan. Kiseki then tackled Yoru onto the ground and all the cats gathered around them meowing 'fight fight fight!' but normal people and normal charas would hear them meowing a lot. Miki looked at them both, they're making such loud noises and she'll be found in no time, so she got between them then took Yoru's arm and flew away as fast as she can from enraged Kiseki._

"_Miki-chan, please tell me what happened..." Yoru looked into Miki's emotionless eyes as he wanted to search for an answer. So then Miki started telling him how she felt Amu's emotions being too overwhelmed which had changed her, she also said she'll never be able to return until Amu has figured out what she wants in life._

"_Is that so, nya? Well I think its ok for you to stay with me and Ikuto!" Yoru grinned at Miki as her eyes widened ever so slightly._

"_No I shouldn't, I can't suddenly go with you. What would Ikuto think about it…?"_

"_I think it won't be too bad…" Miki turned at the voice and suddenly realised she was in a neighbourhood now, she looked down and saw Ikuto looking straight at the two charas._

"_IKUTO! You're back nya! You can't BELIEVE what has happened to my poor Miki-chan nya!"_

"_Yoru, save your breath. I heard Miki and your loud mouth from miles away." Ikuto grinned slightly as he and Miki both saw Yoru fume a little bit._

"_Well so it is settled! Miki stays with us until Amu know what she's doing!" Yoru punched a fist (or paw) in the air, Ikuto closed his eyes and Miki had formed a massive question mark over her head (indicating she is confused)._

End of Flashback

So now Miki has been staying with the older Tsukiyomi and his neko chara for the three days that Amu had tried to look for her.

"Oh yeah, Utau is visiting today…" Ikuto took a bite out of his Dairy Milk Original chocolate bar (Nikooru: I wanna see him eat chocolate! XD) and grumbled at the mention of his little sister.

"Nya…I can't be bothered with Eru and Iru today…" Yoru pushed up the top shell of his egg and yawned with his mouth wide open, you can fit a tennis ball in it: and that's what Miki did. "Mmmmphhhfff!!!" Yoru gagged with the ball in his mouth and fell out of his egg. Miki did not laugh but she showed a little tiny smile on her face. Ikuto started chuckling while holding his stomach and he dropped his chocolate bar on his bed.

"That's not funny nya! I could've died from the lack of air!"

"But you didn't…" Miki said back at him and Yoru shut his mouth, trying to think of a comeback.

"Bleah." Yoru pulled down his right bottom eyelid and stuck his tongue out at Miki.

"Right that's enough; we need to go to school today. I'll get shouted at again for ditching school." So Miki left Ikuto's bedroom to let him get changed and then they went to his high school.

**At the High School Grounds**

(Nikooru: I'm not gonna bother making up a name for his school…)

"Wow…." Miki was at loss for words, the school was grand and looked like Seiyo Academy but in other ways it didn't. (Nikooru: If you have seen 'Ouran High School Host Club' then its that school, but light blue rather than pink :P) All the boys and girls wore black uniforms and the only differences were that the boys were wearing trousers with loose shirts and girls wore skirts with tight shirts.

"Tsukiyomi-kun! Be my Valentine!"

"Ikuto-senpai! Accept my chocolate!"

"Ikuto-sama! Please accept my love!"

Miki covered her ears as she heard more screams from the whole school shouting Ikuto's name. It was Valentine's Day after all.

**During class time (before teachers come in)**

Ikuto sat at his desk at the back corner next to the window, and he looked lazily out the glass.

"Tsukiyomi-kun, please accept this!" a girl from a different class but same year came into his class and handed him a pink box with an orange ribbon tied around it.

"Hn." He took it from her hands and placed in on his table, the girl squealed and ran back to her class to tell her friends that she gave THE Tsukiyomi Ikuto her chocolate.

"Ikuto, you aren't gonna have that are you? I can have it!" a boy with black short spiky hair swiped the box of Ikuto's desk and started munching on the chocolate. "This is good!"

"Seriously you should get a girlfriend! You are really popular! And all the girls' chocolates will go to waste…" another boy popped up, he has short light brown hair with dark brown streaks.

"I'm not interested Hiro…" Ikuto mumbled to the brown haired boy.

"……………………So you're GAY?!" the black haired boy gasped and jumped a few metres away from Ikuto. "Don't come near me!" and the boy crossed his fingers to a cross sign as if Ikuto was a vampire.

"I'm not gay Shuusuke, I'm just not interested in the girls at this school. They're all like sluts or just plain stupid." Ikuto stated, glaring at one of his friends for calling him gay.

"Well, I'm just making sure." Shuusuke the black haired boy scratched his head as he laughed a bit.

"Ikuto-sama! I have a Valentine's chocolate for you made by ME!" a girl with long dark purple hair ran towards Ikuto and literally shoved a box decorated with pink hearts and red roses into the poor guy's face.

"A-Ah…" Ikuto was disgusted by this girl, she wore too much make-up and she keeps wearing revealing shirts with tiny mini-skirts. Her name is Yamabuki Saaka. (Nikooru: I just realised as I tried to make up a name for her, her first name sounds like 'sucker' but in a gangster way :P) She is the older sister of Yamabuki Saaya. (Nikooru: and Saaka is a made up character, as well as Ikuto's two friends)

"Get a life would ya? Ikuto will never be with someone as ugly as you!" Hiro retorted at her. Saaka's face wore the expression of shock.

"HOW VERY DARE Y-" "EVERYONE SIT DOWN NOW!!!" All the students in the room turned to the front of their class and saw their teacher standing there and then they all scrambled to their seats. (Except the people that are already sitting down.)

**During the boring lesson**

Ikuto had stared out the window the whole time as his teacher was going over the lesson for today. The box of chocolates that Saaka gave him were untouched as he would never know what would be in them, so he let the two lover charas do a test tasting. Miki silently unwrapped the bright pink ribbon and took off the crimson paper and opened the box and saw little hearts of chocolates. Yoru grabbed a piece and shoved it into his mouth, and then Miki also took one and popped it into hers. The two of them chewed and chewed and chewed and then suddenly spat it all out.

"Yuck! That's disgusting nya!" Yoru used his paw to wipe off any essence of chocolate on his face then started to constantly wipe his tongue with both of his paws. Miki looked like she was going to puke and she did: in the box of Saaka's chocolates. Ikuto's face scrunched when the smell of sick came to his 'animal enhanced' nose. When Miki finished spewing she shut the lid of the box, carried it over to Saaka's head without people seeing a floating box and ripped off the lid and dropped it on her head.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Saaka screamed for her life as she felt something warm and stinky and wet fall down from the top of her head to her 'pretty' face. It was like a seagull pooped on her head or more like the seagull had diarrhoea and let everything out on her head. She ran out of the classroom and into the swimming changing rooms and went into a shower cubicle.

"That's for making me sick…" Miki muttered and went back to sit on Ikuto's desk. Ikuto smirked and Yoru kept laughing.

**After school walking back to Ikuto's house**

"That had to be the most boring day I've ever had…" Miki grumbled as she sat on Ikuto's head.

"That's high school for you." Ikuto grumbled as well, he was given even more Valentine chocolates throughout the whole day so he just dumped them in the nearest trash bin. Yoru was hanging off Ikuto's left shoulder and yawned. Miki's head suddenly looked up.

"Amu-chan is coming…" Ikuto stopped walking and Yoru started to get worried.

"Yoru, take Miki back to the house. And I'll stall her."

"Okay nya!" So then Yoru grabbed Miki's hand and went into the forest which was a shortcut back to the house.

"Ikuto! Just the guy I was looking for!" Amu ran up to him with Ran and Suu in tow.

"…What's up?" _'Why the hell do I have to ask that? I already know what she's gonna ask…'_

"Have you seen Miki anywhere at all for the past few days?" _'Bingo…'_

"No I haven't…"

"Oh, I see……Sorry to bother you then." Amu looked down with sadness.

"Amu-chan! Give the chocolates now!" Amu's head whipped up to see Ran's face and Amu had a frustrated look on her face.

"You made me chocolate?" Ikuto wore a smirk as Amu blushed heavily.

"Baka, I just made too many and I gave most of them to the Guardians so I'm just giving these to you." Amu dug through her school bag and pulled out a clear bag with chocolate, if you look closely enough they are in the shapes of kitty cats. "Anyway, Happy Valentine's Day…"

"Thanks kiddo." Ikuto took the bag, opened it and placed one in his mouth and let it melt in his mouth. (Nikooru: -drools-) "They're pretty good." Ikuto looked at Amu's face and then started to burst out laughing: Amu's face was concentrating on him so much as she wanted to hear a really good answer from him. (Nikooru: You know, one of those faces when someone makes you wait and you want an answer and you keep staring at them….its like that really.) Amu blushed even more and turned her head away.

"S-Shut up." Amu puffed her cheeks out and grumbled.

"Well I've gotta go kiddo, see ya later." Ikuto walked right past her without turning back. Amu stood there and then turned around.

"If you see Miki you will tell me, won't you?!" Amu shouted at him, since he was already quite far away.

"Yeah." _'Sorry Amu…'_ And then Ikuto put a hand in the air to say 'see you later' and kept walking.

**At the house**

"I'm back!" Wow he got home quite quickly.

"Ikuto! Utau, Eru and Iru are already here, they're in the kitchen with Miki-chan right now nya." Yoru zoomed towards Ikuto as he heard him call.

"Hn."

"Oh and they said that we can't go in there, I don't know why though…"

"Uh-huh…"

**In the kitchen**

"So that's what happened…Amu is truly a baka." Utau sipped on some tea as Miki explained what had happened and Eru looked like she was going to cry.

"Why the hell do you have to be so emotional for?!"

"It's so sad though!"

KICK

BANG

THUD

Iru kicked Eru in the face and the Eru went flying into some pans and then she fell to the floor. Utau and Miki just sweatdropped at the sccene unfolding.

"Anyway let's get down to business. I didn't have any time to make chocolates for Ikuto so that's why we are occupying his kitchen for the time being, can you help us out…?" Utau said, pleading with all her might to Miki. Miki just nodded, she had thought of getting Yoru chocolates but didn't think on it too much. So they both started working on chocolate making with help of Eru and Iru.

**Later that day…**

"They're done!" Utau exclaimed happily as she finished wrapping up her chocolates for her brother. Miki smiled softly at her design of chocolates. The two of them nodded at each other and went to the living room to give their chocolates.

**Living room…**

"IKUTO! I haven't seen you all day!" Utau ran up to Ikuto (he's sitting on a long couch) and attempted to hug him but he moved out of the way and she hugged a couch cushion instead. She sat upright and faced Ikuto.

"……………………………………HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY IKUTO!" Ikuto was caught by surprise as she launched herself onto him and hugged him tightly.

"Utau I think that's enough now, you're gonna kill him." Iru pointed out to Utau. Utau eventually let him go and gave him her chocolate and grinned, Ikuto just sighed and ate bits and pieces of the chocolate and said some things like 'its good' or 'tastes nice' just to keep his little sister happy.

"Yoru, these are for you." Yoru's gaze left Ikuto and Utau and he turned to face Miki, Miki held out her hand which held a tissue with chocolate inside. Yoru nabbed it out of her hands quickly and looked at the design of the chocolate: kitty cats with a small tail and two tiny ears and whiskers. Yoru munched on one and his face lit up.

"These are really great nya!" Yoru then quickly kissed Miki on the lips. Her eyes widened a little bit but then went back to their normal size. Yoru then turned sad when Miki didn't show any emotion, and Miki seemed to sense this.

"I'm sorry Yoru, after all that has happened I won't be able to show any feelings in the state I'm in now…" Miki's eyes bore into Yoru's eyes. And he grinned.

"I'll always wait for you nya." Miki smiled as he said that.

**TBC…**

Nikooru: This literally sucked the life outta me! D: HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY EVERYONE! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :D I might do a chapter for White Day that happens in Japan, and I think it's on **14****th**** March**, correct me if I am wrong! Please review!!!

Random stuff that has happened to me:

1. February break has started!! :D

2. I bought a panda plushie from Build-A-Bear Workshop with a friend and named her Buttercup because I am really obsessed with Powerpuff Girls Z.

3. Watching too much of Powerpuff Girls Z

4. Trying to update 'Haruno Sakura The Shinigami Cat Demon'

and 5. I've become really tired after making this chapter in one day -.-'


	10. Authoress' Note, Sorry!

**Authoress' note!**

Nikooru: Hey everyone! I missed yo- -gets hit by tonfas, bricks, trees, my own collection of phones piled next to my laptop, and more-

I'm sorry! As I have said in my profile; I have lost all motivation and imagination of writing my own fanfiction stories! But my cousin has now read some of them and basically said I should continue them, soooo I will try my best to finish some of my stories for everyone that misses me! –gets hit again by paper fans, pots and pans-

My chapter for this story will be out for White Day, just for when I had planned all those years ago! :L this note is just a heads up that I (hopefully) will be back on track to type stories :)

Just to let you know, I have been trolling around fanfiction. I just couldn't find the brain and ideas in me to plan what to write for chapters. Also I have read a lot of great stories for inspiration from a selected few of authors/authoress'. So this had led me to force myself to re-read some of my stories (even though they were embarrassing to look over) but I might delete some stories and completely redo them.

But! With The Heart of a Chara, I might just suddenly continue where I left off :)

Wait for 14th March for the chapter to come! :D

Love you all loads,

Nikooru-sama


End file.
